Devices for dividing laminated glass are known, in connection with which reference can be made for example to DE 32 30 554 A1.
A device for dividing laminated glass into blanks is known from EP 596 852 A1. In these known devices the film, in contrast to earlier proposals in which the film was melted between the panes of the laminated glass by supplying heat, is cut using a high energy beam which is moved along the opened fracture line in the laminated glass.
The known devices for dividing laminated glass have two supports, and in the area between the two supports means for scratching plates of laminated glass and means for cutting the plastic film provided between the plates of the laminated glass. The actual dividing of the laminated glass along the scratch lines produced in the two glass plates takes place by bending the laminated glass first to one and then to the other side. Dividing however can also be done by exerting pressure on the laminated glass using pressure rollers which are moved along the scratch line so that the scratch line provided in glass plates opposite at the time is opened into a fracture line.
In addition, glass cutting tables are known on which glass plates are scratched using a cutting tool (cutting wheel) which is mounted on a cutting head which can be moved along a cutting bridge. The glass plates are later divided (broken) along the scratch lines.